marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Mountain | StoryTitle2 = Smudge on the Spy | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Operation Killer! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker3_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = When Chinese soldiers capture an American supply truck, they find that it only carries army uniforms, but the commander in charge of the raiding operation finds a good use for the uniforms. Soon, Chinese soldiers posing as American troops stage a series of successful sneak attacks on American positions. When news reaches Colonel Kruger, he assigns Kent Blake on the task of locating these Chinese soldiers and wiping them out. To assist him behind enemy lines, he is assigned to work with Chinese-American soldier Sergeant Harry Chang. Armed with a radio to alert bombers of the enemy position the two are decked out in Chinese military uniforms and travel behind enemy lines. When they find the group of Chinese soldiers dressed in American uniforms they attempt to radio it in when they are caught by some of the enemy soldiers. The radio is smashed, but Harry -- able to speak Chinese -- manages to convince them that they are Chinese soldiers and manage to slip away before they notice that Kent is an American. Finding another secluded spot, Kent tries to repair the radio when another troop of enemy soldiers -- in Chinese uniform -- approaches them. While Kent pretends to be wounded, Harry convinces these soldiers that they were attacked by "Americans" and sends them to the location where the Chinese soldiers in American uniforms are camped out. While the two factions of Chinese soldiers attack each other, Kent uses the confusion to finish repairing his radio and reporting in the enemy position for American planes to wipe out both warring factions. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Under the Cover of Darkness | Writer4_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler4_1 = Jimmy Infantino | Inker4_1 = Jimmy Infantino | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = War story. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Attack at Dawn | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker5_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Kent Blake is on a recon mission and learns that enemy troops are concentrating for a massive attack. Noting it down on his map he makes as break for American lines to warn his superiors. However along the way he has to slip through an enemy mine field. Crawling on his belly he manages to make it through but is spotted by a Chinese patrol. He pretends to be dead, allowing them to get close enough for him to wipe them out before they notice that he was only playing possum. Rushing through the woods he runs into the rest of the patrol but manages to slay these soldiers as well. Wounded, Kent manages to make it back to base to report to Colonel Kruger who sends American tanks to wipe out the enemy camp. When Kruger comes to commend Kent on a job well done, he finds that the exhausted soldier is fast asleep in the infirmary. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}